Never Gonna Feel Like That Again
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: Based on the song by Kenny Chesney, Jackson goes through great moments in his life. Lilly/Jackson


**I Don't know much about football, so please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: This is based on the song ****Never Gonna Feel Like That Again**** by Kenny Chesney, I do not own anything. **

_Friday night butterflies  
Like clockwork they'd arrive  
Little chill in an October sky  
Nervous till the kickoff came_

Football. I'm the receiver. I always get this rush when the wind would catch the football, and make me run towards it.

_Four quarters win or lose  
Spent Saturdays black and blue  
But it was what I loved to do  
And it was more than just a game_

I spent all my extra time practicing, barley passing any of my classes. The moment before the kickoff is when the world seemed to stop. Everyone in the stands disappeared, and it was just me. Me, the ball, and the bitter cold of the middle of October. Academic probation was worth it., especially since we haven't lost a game this season.

_It was my life and it was fun  
Another season of my life is done  
Another race I'm glad I got to run  
Another chapter of my life is over  
No I'm never gonna feel like that again  
Time's rushin by me like the wind  
Never be as young as I was then  
No I'm never gonna feel like that again_

I finally brought my grades up, as football season passed. Lilly was the one who helped me study. Whenever she would stay over at Miley's, we would have a late night study session. She never let me give up. I was still a jock, so I found refuge in baseball, although it was nothing like football.

_Practiced dancin' in my garage  
Two left feet and a white corsage  
Daddy let me borrow the Dodge  
And said don't bring er' home on empty_

"Uh, Jackson what are you doing?" My dad asked me. I turned around to face him. I had just been dancing by myself.

"I… can't dance," I said to him shyly.

"Let me help you…" My dad brought Miley in to help me learn. Afterwards, I grabbed the corsage out of the fridge and was about to get in my car when my dad told me to take his car.

"Really?"

"Make sure to fill it up before you get home," he replied with a wink.

_I swung by and picked up Cindy Lou  
Took her to the prom for a dance or two  
Then we drove down to the water blue  
And that's where she kissed me_

"Hello Mrs. Truscott." Jackson said at the doorway.

"Why hello Jackson, Lilly is on her way down," she said.

Lilly walked down the stairs in a light purple dress. Jackson held his breath as she pinned a flower on him. They took a few pictures and went to the prom.

"Want to go to the beach?" Lilly asked me.

"Sure," We had only danced to a few songs, but that was enough for me.

We drove down by Rico's and headed to the water.

"It sure is blue tonight," I said grabbing her hand.

We reached the water and put our feet in, our hands still connected she turned me around to face her.

"Thanks for taking me tonight," she said right before she kissed me.

_Got a call one July day  
Cindy Lou was in that way  
I had a big decision to make  
And I couldn't take it lightly_

"Jackson, I'm pregnant," Lilly said through her tears.

_First I thought of leaving town  
But I couldn't let our families down  
_

I sat on the edge of my bed. I knew I loved Lilly, but there was no way I could handle this. I got up and was about to pack my bag when my dad walked in.

"Son, you know Miles and I will be here for you, no matter what," He said sweeping me into a hug.

_Now I'm out here throwin this ball around  
With a boy that looks just like me_

"That's right bud, just catch it," I said as I looked down at the little boy with blonde hair, and big green eyes. He caught the ball for the first time, and jumped up and down before running into my arms. I looked over and saw Lilly in the doorway smiling at us.

_It's my life and it's sure fun  
Another season of my life's begun  
Another race I'm glad I get to run  
Another chapter of my life I'm writin  
__No I'm never gonna feel like this again  
Time's rushin by me like the wind  
Gotta grab each moment that I can  
Cause I'm never gonna feel like this again_

I look towards the door and Lilly enters in a white dress. It's strapless, and her vail is covering her face. Jaden was fidgeting with the rings on the pillow next to me, Oliver right behind me. I smiled and my father gave her away. I grabbed her hand as I said my vows.

_No I'm never gonna feel like this again_


End file.
